


I want you (Dreamnoblade)

by Unknown_Mug



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Ghostbur, M/M, One Night Stands, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), bottom technoblade supcremacy, no beta we die twice like dream before he got imprisoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Mug/pseuds/Unknown_Mug
Summary: This takes place after Dream threatened Tommy to come with him or else he burns the disc, except Wilbur is alive because I want the family a bit happier, just a tad at least-Fortunately Technoblade was there to protect his non-biological brother. Despite not being related, he still stood up for him knowing very well his reputation of being a tough emotionless king could be ruined.Dream hummed in response, only to become more intrigued as he stared at the other with fascinated eyes. His eyes happily wandered around the other's body, especially his deep crimson eyes that held courage, strength and a warrior.Maybe Techno really was a match for him after all?* * *(Shipping characters, not the actual content creators cause bleh) 🥛Haha tall bottom furry and a short homeless blob being shipped together that's kinda weird-
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 439





	1. Memory

"You're the reason why we cancelled 'teach your kid to farm' in our cottage."

"It's not my fault that kid tried to manipulate me into spilling our family lore."

"TUBBO WAS ASKING IF YOU WANTED HONEY."

"YEAH, HE MANIPULATED ME WITH A BOTTLE OF HONEY."

Tommy and Technoblade have been bickering about the stupidest topics for the last few hours. Boy was it entertaining for Ghostbur to watch his brothers fighting about children every morning. If he wasn't dead then he would've been drinking right now or at least not be sober to deal with this shit. It was seven in the morning which meant the two had a lot more free time by arguing; their father was usually up and about in the flower field with the farmers at five to watch the flower rise when the sunlight reaches its delicate petals. The boy always wondered what the fun is with watching the flowers and talking with the farmers who had peaceful tales to tell. But Philza is Philza and he has to accept that.

"I'm gonna go spawn the wither in front of Tubbo's bee house again."

"oHOHO NO YOU ARE NOT."

That was the cue, the two had rushed out of their seats and ran down the stairs outside their house and into the front lawn that was now covered in a thin layer of snow. Every step they took thundered. Sighing, he placed the mugs in the sink and went upstairs to find his dear Friend another stack of blue dye. Sometimes he felt like the only normal one, but of course he can't say that entirely about himself. He's a lil shit too just like them, and in his past lives he was... really someone he swore he would never be.

Tommy swore if his friend- well, the guy who exiled him- was to be hurt again he would fist fight Techno in a battle with swords. Not saying he would win, it's the effort that counts.  
Kind of embarrassing for Tommy that his very own best friend betrayed and exiled him.

The two left Ghostbur down the small basement Tommy called a room. He was making some blue dye, only to become lost in thought... He's an oblivious man who unintentionally waved at Techno when the Butcher Army was searching for the wanted pig. He looked back onto the past, trying to get a glint of a memory not so long ago when he was searching for Friend in L'Manburg.

*** * ***

_He stood there, blocking the only fast way to travel home. Dream straightened his back, his legs still firmly pressing onto the ground in case if the trespassers would dare make a move on him._

_"You're gonna come with me..."_

_His voice was low, but still held no remorse for the unacceptable abuse he has impacted the child with. His mask seemed like a barrier, a cover to hide the true monster within. Who knows what could be under that. He only wore it to seem more friendly, but at this point, friendly apparently meant something else to the green man._

**_"...Or I'm gonna burn your disc."_ **

_The smaller child only let out a sharp trembling gasp in horror. Even if it was a simple round disc that held beautiful melodies, it was still vital in his life. It was a significant item that should stay in his life. He should be the one holding it, carefully placing it in the jukebox to dance with his family, his friends, with everyone in L'Manburg. All of them united and finally at peace, he even considered Dream to take part of his only wish._  
_Finally he inhaled deeply in surrender, only to be stopped by a taller man who placed his hand firmly on Tommy's shoulder before walking in front of him._

_"Well that's gonna be a bit of a problem Dream."_

_Just was the happiness was torn to shreds, Technoblade was there to put it back together again._

_"Cause this guy's with me."_

_Fortunately Technoblade was there to protect his non-biological brother. His cape flowed in the wind gently, slightly covering Tommy like a shield while his clothed body was exposed. Despite not being related, he still stood up for him knowing very well his reputation of being a tough emotionless king could be ruined. Tommy was gonna have to clean the dishes in order to return the favour._

_Dream hummed in response, only to become more intrigued as he stared at the other with fascinated eyes. His eyes happily wandered around the other's body, especially his deep crimson eyes that held courage, strength and a warrior. It then landed on Techno's body. That man had an upper part that was masculine, his muscular body proudly shown through his large, long-sleeve collar shirt that was tucked into a blood red sash to make his legs look longer than it should be. However the lower part of the body where his legs are were slightly feminine. His thighs were a tad rounder than a man's and his hips were curved a bit more than a regular man. Of course he didn't judge, he was a bit curious. Someone who is masculine and feminine at the same time could wear anything without shame in public, whether a dress or a suit, it would look good on him regardless. He admired that about him, but he really shouldn't be focusing on that instead of taking Tommy away._

_Even if the mask was there hiding his face, Techno and Tommy could still feel his smirk radiating from him. His eery unpredictable self is showing. He was silent and lifeless, only giving a small dry scoff at the two, waiting for Techno to mention something else or at least break the silent creepy tension that was quickly downing all the noises around them._

_After a silent moment for what felt like forever, Dream finally began walking passed them slowly, still keeping an eye on them._

_"Get away from us."_  
_"Go back to your cardboard box it might start raining soon."_  
_"WHAT THE HELL."_  
_"It might start raining."_  
_"I HAVE A HOUSE."_  
_"Yeah it's made out of cardboard. It's like two by two blocks."_

* * *

Wilbur sighed as a small smile slowly crept on his face. It was common of him to actually calm down and take the time to appreciate someone's actions. Usually he would forget then start to believe Tommy's made-up tale of how he did things himself since he inherited his big ego from his mother who has sadly passed away due to an unfortunate incident back when they used to live a normal life. Back when Wilbur didn't have a condition where he would suddenly become psychopathic without warning. Back when Philza was a strong protector everyone looked up to. Back when Technoblade wasn't forced into becoming a blood thirsty hybrid. And back when Tommy didn't lose his discs in the hands of you know who.

But the present is present, and even if the family has all witnessed the most traumatic experience at least once in their lives, they still continue to stride down the path. Because you never know what the future holds. And in order to finally get the treasure you deserve, you'll have to continue living, or at least hold on to the string of life tight enough to at least have the ability to wander around like a ghost.

From far, far away, lied a place called L'Manburg. A place once so beautiful, now stronger than it's ever been. It's full of hatred despite the lovely structures the people have built to keep their sanity.

The wooden dummy smashed into splinters when an axe was thrown towards it, its blade becoming more blunt every wood it was thrown against.

"Thirty-seven.."

The green man lowly spoke without panting nor any sign of tiredness. The only thought that lingered was the memory before. He wasn't exactly mad, neither was he disappointed, just confused so destroying something is like a way for him to think clearly, no wonder why he's so agile during tournaments and battles.

He remained standing upright for a few more seconds only to began walking towards the axe and slowly pull it out of the dummy, or now bits of wood. The blade fell onto the grass, leaving a trail behind it as the owner scraped it against the grass to get rid of the small splinters that stuck on the axe. Satisfied, he lifted it up and dragged a finger against the sharp edge, only to notice how blunt it was from the wood. He began scraping it again but this time against the wet stone grinder to sharpen it.

"Dream you need to have a better way of thinking. We're gonna run out of wooden dummies again."

Dream hummed in response, slightly ignoring his friend's advice. "If we run out of dummies, I can use trees instead."

"That's not the point," George only sighed in defeat, knowing there isn't a way for him to win against Dream. As he placed down more dummies, he instantly regretted it when Dream threw the axe instantly the moment he placed the wood on the ground.

"DREAM!!"

Dream only continued humming in glee as he watched his friend's expression become pissed. It was very amusing when people became angry, but it was even more amusing when they keep their anger to themselves, not that it was pointing at a certain hybrid.

The green man only walked towards the axe again and rubbed it against the grass. Whatever, Ranboo could get rid of the small wood again. That man was considerate and easy to manipulate after all.   
When the coast was clear and when George had completely given up and headed back to Sapnap's "Eiffel Tower" made out of wood, Dream ran his fingers against the edge of the blade again. This time wasn't so careful. At this point he had given up trying to be.

He felt a warm liquid quickly travel down from his fingers to his fingerless gloves and hoodie. The deep crimson substance trickled down, slowly turning the lime green into an ugly dull shade of maroon. Soon enough when it dries, his friends were going to make fun of him for touching shit but he didn't care.

He fell silent as the thought of a certain man under him, fully giving up his dignity. Dream would've tore his ego along with something else. Philza wasn't the only one who knew about his son's addiction with blood. If only he could use the favour for a date or a one-night stand, but he knew he was gonna use it for something more important in the future. Maybe when the time has come and he's in a prison. But even so, he knew it would be easy to break out despite how powerful and strong the blocks were.

He wasn't risking wasting the favour knowing that Technoblade was a man who only helped others when feeling pity, if he got something out of it or he got paid to assist, not that anything is worth as much as he is of course. He wasn't just a man many could bribe with a some of money. He showed no greed, but he didn't show any mercy either unless they have experienced a similar destiny as him.

This means that the favour was worth more than anything else. Dream would have to use it wisely but he just didn't know how. Once again, a date or a one-night sexual relationship wouldn't be something he's satisfied with. Unlike The Blade, Dream was greedy, but not of treasures, but of the chance to feel. He desired to feel emotions, and the only person who has managed to catch his breath was Technoblade. Whenever he would visit, there was a sudden change in the atmosphere, almost like a warm sunlight gently touching his cold stone heart.  
He was the only one who could do it. So Dream was going to try hard to succeed in achieving Techno's heart who isn't very much different than his.


	2. Sly

The sound of clothes shuffling were heard downstairs, or down the ladders..? The following noises were made up of complaints and few chests that creaked open.

“AYO WATCH THIS PHIL!”

“GHOSTBUR STOP PAINTING THE WALLS BLUE-“

Technoblade already knew what was going on; they were going to the village to buy food. Of course the man refused to come as he was very much uncomfortable communicating with others. It's not like the villagers were bad people, they were very kind-hearted and generous. They talked to him normally instead of cowering in fear below the The Blade himself, and that was what Techno really admired from them. What he didn't like is the fact that they were too social and talkative which meant that his awkwardness would come into place. There was that one time he ended up talking to a butcher. Their conversation was awfully long and ironic.

Sighing, he tiredly climbed down the ladder, still wearing his nightwear which was a sweater and some baggy pants. Because of his size and his muscular body, his baggy pants and his oversized sweater weren't so big. It rather looked like casual clothes rather than loose nightwear. He needed to buy a bigger sweater because Tommy won't stop calling out his "man tits" which were displayed nicely even with the clothes on.

"You sure you don't want to join us Techno?"

Philza already knew why, but he wanted to make sure since there were still some occasions where his introverted son would come along to at least trade with some potatoes or enchanting books.

"Yeah I'm sure Da- Philza."

Despite Phil taking Technoblade in with the family, Techno still had a mild discomfort with calling someone his dad, despite how well he was treated by him. It's not like he didn't want to because it was too affectionate and weird. It was because he didn't want to risk becoming too emotionally attached to anyone, whether a lovely family who took him in or not, only for his father to perish, leaving his family behind with ever-lasting despair.

"Alright, then we'll be heading off!" Philza spoke with a genuine smile. He heard the slight cut-off word dad which made him feel some glee in his heart. The man knew Techno was becoming closer as the years go by, and there were already times where he made the same mistake, but it still made Philza's day even better.

The shorter father figure tossed him their friendship emerald before heading off outside with two children still bickering about women. They can't just go one day without them talking about how women are weird and how married men are strange lying aliens. Technoblade returned the smile with a small grin, slightly laughing when he read the words engraved into the emerald.

"Alright dadza, I won’t let him in the kitchen again."

* * *

The snow crunched under heavy silver boots that shimmered during day and night. The man was already prepared as he was walking on the hard concrete path that was luckily sprinkled with salt to melt the thin layers of ice. He made sure to purposely step on small flowers. It was a mistake of these plants to grow here anyway.

Dream wasn't a man who remembered every location in the server, he just remembered the many times he visited the cottage to look for Tommy, but he usually did this when Wilbur or Technoblade were alone at home.

Of course, just because he's one of the most powerful entities, it doesn't mean he knew everything. He doesn't just magically appear when he can sense one person is left in the house. It does seem like he only does this for mysterious dramatic scenes, but he can't help it; their reactions are always satisfying to him.

Dream finally arrived, walking up the stairs, avoiding the little creaky wooden planks he remembered when he first came here. He slightly tugged his golden hair out as if he wanted to impress a certain man. It wasn't like he did this to anyone else just to know their personality based on their expressions, only to Technoblade. Man he was a hard piece of work; you could never know what he's thinking or feeling, just his few signs of consideration. He couldn't even get him to become pissed when he won all matches in their duels, instead he returns a calm hum. Was he doing this to uno reverse card Dream? Making Dream angry instead of himself? If that's the case, it's working really well because now Dream was desperate. Maybe he needed a "different" route. Maybe if he was alone, or he could bring in the favour. No. How many times was he going to consider this?

He sighed before knocking the door, quickly straightening his pants and hoodie as he heard some creaking that seemed like they were from a ladder in the basement. A flash of pink quickly moved as soon as his head tilted to look at the figure that was staring at him through the window. How cute.

It took a while which meant he was probably preparing himself; the thought really did make Dream smile like a child. The feeling of someone preparing themselves just for you was a warm feeling.

When the door finally opened, it revealed the Technoblade himself but with bed hair. He looked like he just woke up because he was still wearing a shirt that said- Actually, maybe he shouldn't mention it. Orphans would have a mental breakdown if the author were to put it in the book.

"Ugh, Dream..?"

Oh fuck his morning voice- Sure it was raspy but it still held a cute tone to it. Is this man born with attractive written all over him or what?

"You look... great..."

"Shut the fuck up, you and I both know I look bad you lying bastar-"

"OKAY DAMN. YOU LOOK LIKE L’MANBURG WHEN WILBUR BLEW IT UP." Dream screamed back at him, holding in a wheeze. Despite this, Technoblade was still the same; emotionless and sarcastic. It's not fair that he's the one making him desperate for more of his time.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Can't you let me in first? It's very cold out here babe~"

"You can stay out here for all I care."

Dream only laughed back and proceeded to push through Technoblade who stumbled back onto the wall. This would’ve made him growl if it wasn’t Dream, but he was very well aware about his desperation to get some sort of reaction. He was probably going to use it against him since Dream was an intelligent being who manipulated others by using small things against them to build up a stronger emotion.

Technoblade calmly sighed and stood back up again to see Dream searching through his chests. That only made the hybrid slightly irritated and grab his wrist.

"Dream-"

"Sorry, I had to get rid of this off my CHEST."

"Dream just shut the fuck up."

Pff you really thought they were gonna get frisky in this chapter? Well think again buckaroo, wait for next chapter.

Dream only chuckled, his eyes still looking at the hybrid who still refused to show emotions. However he could still feel the slight irritation radiating off the slightly taller one. It was a shame the other was still one inch taller; if it weren’t for his feet that seemed like heels, he would be able to wrap his arms around him easily and pull him into a tight hug.

“What are you doing here anyway?”

“I just came here for you darling~”

“That’s obviously a lie.” It wasn’t. But Technoblade only rolled his eyes at the other’s pet name. He already went through a whole day with his flirtatious remarks but that doesn’t mean he is used to it.

“If this is about the favour or some sort of cry for help then you can just spit it out.”

“No. I really have came here for **you**.” Dream only gave a sly grin back, but it wasn’t visible, and that’s what Technoblade hated about him. He hated how unpredictable he was. Usually he would make fun of him now but for some reason he didn’t like where this was going. Yet he still stood there unguarded, feeling some sort of thrill glowing inside him. The voices were screaming at him, something, something he can’t seem to understand.

It took a while to get him fixated back to reality but when he was, Dream stood there with his mask pressed against his nose and his hands wandering behind him.

_**“May I?”** _


End file.
